


A Try

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Inspired by 15x18, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: Ellie gets some advices during a Skype video call with Tony.





	A Try

‘So, McGeek. What happens inside those orange walls?’ Tony asked on Skype.  
‘Well, there aren’t big news’ he answered.  
‘You’re not good noticing things. Where’s Bishop?’  
‘Uh, she’s coming’ Tim answered, seeing his fellow agent getting off the elevator.  
‘Yes, I’m coming Tim. Who asks about me?’ ‘Tony’ ‘Uh’.  
She turned around his desk, smiling when she saw Tony.  
Tim took the headset off, giving it to Ellie.  
‘Tony!’ ‘Hi, Bishop. How are you?’  
‘Good. - she answered, sitting at Tim’s spot - And what about you? How’s Tali?’  
‘I’m good, and Tali’s too. So, McGenius says there aren’t news. But I’m sure YOU know something’ he said, pointing the finger towards his screen.  
‘Uh, well, there’s a new special agent...’ ‘Yes, I know about her. I’m talking about gossip’.  
She shook her head, smiling. ‘You’re always the same, Tony. There aren’t big news.’  
‘C’mon, Bishop. You can talk with me.’  
‘I don’t follow you.’  
‘I’ve talked with my father’ he stated, as she could get the topic.  
‘Yes, he came here a few time ago.’ ‘Yes, and the time wasn’t lucky. But he said me he had an interesting talk with Torres.’  
‘Yes, Nick. He’s apart of our team. Do you wanna talk with him? I can call...’ ‘No, no, Probie. I wanna talk with you.’  
‘You’re weird, Tony. More than usual.’  
‘Bishop, I’m sure Tim didn’t notice anything. It isn’t his fault. This... Torres... does he sit at Tim’s old desk?’  
‘Yes, but most of the times he’s behind mine or around it’ she said, smiling and not noticing that.  
He nodded, listening to her, and noticing her smile.  
‘How... how can you describe your relationship with him?’  
‘We’re... friends.’  
‘Only friends?’  
‘Yes, Tony.’  
‘Ok, now the conversation is serious. Say to McGee to go away’. But she lowered her head, not saying anything.  
‘Bishop...’ ‘Yes. Uhm, Tim, can... can you leave us alone?’  
‘Yes, sure. You’re okay?’  
‘Yes, thanks’.  
‘Can we talk?’ Tony asked. ‘Yes’.  
‘Ok. Now, be ready for an amazing advice by Anthony DiNozzo’.  
‘I’m ready, Tony’.  
‘Ok. Remember the night when Delilah got paralyzed?’ ‘Yes, of course.’  
‘Tim wasn’t sure to go with her.’ ‘Yes, I remember it’.  
‘Well, I convinced him to go. He wasn’t sure about them. It was a big step. And he was scared. Because things between Delilah and him could get serious. And it actually happened. Because he took that step, Bishop. And look at them now’.  
‘Tony, I...’ ‘Bishop, I met you when you were still at NSA and I know you. I know you suffered. I know that a lot of people hurt you. And it’s unfair. ‘Cause you’re really an amazing person, and you deserve to be happy. This is the reason why you have to make a try.’  
‘A try?’  
‘Yes. Give him a chance’.  
She deeply sighed.  
‘First of all, we’ve never talked about this. So, it could be all in my mind. And then, I.. I am totally terrified. Totally, Tony. I don’t know what to do. We’re a great team, and I don’t wanna ruin it. Because it’s what I do. I ruin the relationships I care about’.  
Now she was tearful, after she had told something she had kept inside for a long time.  
‘Bishop, you don’t ruin anything. You have to believe me, nothing of what happened to you it’s your fault. And this is the first point. Second point. Senior talked with Torres. And his instinct says, you know, Torres feels something for you.’ ‘For me?’  
‘Yes, you’re... gorgeous, Bishop. And smart. And funny. It isn’t weird that someone is attracted by you. Give him a chance.’  
‘And if it doesn’t work?’  
‘And if it works?’.  
She was thinking of these words, when she raised her head up, seeing Nick.  
‘Hey’.  
She smiled, not say anything.  
‘Oh, he’s there, isn’t he?’ Tony asked, knowing the answer.  
‘Hi, Nick.’ ‘Are you okay, B.?’  
‘It could not being better’.  
Tony smiled, seeing from his screen a grin on Ellie’s face.


End file.
